The Letter
by outsiders8910
Summary: It was just a flimsy piece if paper with ink on it, yet it could tear their family apart so fast. T for my potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**So sad to say, I am currently having writer's block with my other stories *wipes tear*. So here's just a story that popped in my head, I'm not sure if it's gonna be any good so let me know. I probably will continue no matter what until I can start thinking straight again. It's just school and everything makes me a little frazzled. So anyways, let's try this out. Oh Johnny and Dally are alive because its way too depressing when they're dead. Oh also, 'The Outsiders' events never happened.**

**Warning: This is a w word story; don't know what I'm talking about? Well then read!**

**Disclaimer: Eh I'm not gonna have fun with the disclaimers till chapter 2 so this is boring. S.E. Hinton owns all characters blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Ponyboy's POV:**

As I slowly walked home by myself, Two-Bit, being the idiot he is left me at school. Go figure. Johnny was sleeping in the lot due to his old man beating the shit out of him, Soda, Steve, and Darry were at work. Dally was probably sleeping off a fight he got into with Tim Shepard earlier today. I remember sighing when Curly gave me the news, how could Dally get such enjoyment out of stupid things like slashing tires? He really was a real hood.

I walked up the empty driveway, surprised to not see Two-Bit hunk of junk there and hearing the laughter of his voice, because if I was correct, Mickey Mouse should be on right about now. I opened the door, threw my books on the couch and walked into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of chocolate milk and sat on the counter, feeling a slight awkwardness with all the silence, the feeling you get when something bad was about to happen. As I placed my glass in the sink, I thought I should probably head out for the mail right about now. I took a quick glance at the calendar, October 9th, the day after Sodapop's 17th birthday. What fun that had been, I shook my head at the thought of what a reckless day it was.

I opened the mailbox, I still had the feeling that something bad was about to happen. I tried shaking it off, yet it still lurked there. I didn't bother looking through the mail; I assumed it was all bills. I flipped on the news; they were talking about the Vietnam War. Useless, I thought, fighting ain't no good. I started staring at the screen, not listening to what they were saying, just dozing off. "…..as for a special fact, the army has stated that we need more soldiers. Unfortunately most are heading off to college, so as a stated fact, they will be drafting any dropouts over age sixteen." The newscaster, Lance whatever his last name was, voice broke my thoughts.

I figured it wouldn't be an issue for us, since Sodapop was considered a care giver because he helped out with the bills. But still, a lump in my throat was starting to form. I went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. In hopes it would get rid of the lump. As I was slowly drinking, swallowing so loud they could be heard, I flipped through the mail. _Bill, bill, bill, bill, all were bills until I got to the last one, to Mr. Sodapop Curtis. I looked at the return address._ My glass shattered as it fell to the ground in what seemed like slow motion. I ripped open the letter, not caring if it was addressed to me or not.

_Mr. Sodapop Curtis,_

_We apologize for the short notice. Due to the fact that our records say that you have recently turned seventeen, and currently are not in school. Also for the fact we need soldiers on the battle front, we ask that you report for duty on October 10__th__ at 10:00 A.M. Thank you and we expect to see you._

_ The United States Army_

No. No. No. This could not be happening. No. War was not a place for anyone, especially Sodapop. He was too nice; he would turn hard like Dallas. I wasn't going to let that happen. I heard the door quickly shut and the footsteps heading to Darry's room. I quickly shoved the letter under the couch. I looked around in our room for a while, and finally found Sodapop's wallet. He forgot it again. Then I ran into the bathroom and looked at his picture with the reflection of myself.

I scrounged through the medicine cabinet and found exactly what I was looking for. Peroxide. Although it smelled nasty, I had to do it. I bleached my hair, and then looked in the reflection again. There was no way I was going to pull this off, Soda was too good looking. Brushing past Darry in the hallway, I ran into my room, locking the door. I took out a bag and began packing, taking every single picture I owned, in hopes that no one would realize they went missing. I stuffed the bag filled with my belongings in the closet and threw a DX cap on my head, hoping no one would want to take it off, forcing me to explain my hair fiasco. I went to the kitchen and saw a note,

_Ponyboy got called in for a late shift tonight. Soda won't be back until around ten. Dinner is in the oven for you, _

_Darry._

So I ate in silence, thinking about the hardships I would have to face. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, _I'm going to Vietnam._

**Well, there you have it. It probably sucks big time, anyways corrections, complaints, just like the story? Click the review button! I also know that Soda wouldn't be drafted until age 18 but I felt like Pony being 14 would make it more dramatic so sorry. Oh if you didn't realize, I'm going by Sodapop's appearance in the book which was blonde hair.**

**~Dom :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone…I'm sleepy -.- anyways just thought I should do this update because this idea has been stuck in my head for like, ever. So enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Well, I promised I would have fun so let's do this.**

**Dom: I reign supreme! I now officially own 'The Outsiders'!**

**Darry: no you don't give them back before I kick your ass**

**Dom: I would watch what you say, after all I can kill your brother off any time I want!**

**S.E. Hinton: Give it back or so help me I will write that all of them will beat you up**

**Dom: dammit! I guess I don't own 'The Outsiders' S.E. Hinton does, *sticks tongue out***

**Here goes nothing…..**

**Chapter 2**

**Ponyboy's POV:**

Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep in late enough to make sure that everyone was gone, but I tried my best to avoid them. I grabbed another DX cap as I sprinted towards the shower, like a spy or something. I quickly bathed, slipped the hat back on, and walked into the living room only to be greeted with the presence of Darry, Soda, and Steve. I silently thanked that Steve had to work today because no one would be walking with me to school, giving me the chance to go to the drafting station instead.

"Hey Pony, have you seen my…oh there it is," Soda said as he grabbed the DX hat off of my head. I quickly threw my arms up, trying to cover my newly bleached hair. Soda's mouth stayed open at the sight, while Steve gave a whistle,

"Hey Superman, come check out what the stupid kid did," Steve hollered. Darry walked out, saw my hair, and muttered something that I could've sworn was 'never thinks, never uses his head' then walked out just like that.

"Pone, what the hell did you do?" Soda questioned, I had to quickly think of an answer.

"I, um, thought we could all use a change of view," I stuttered, hoping it sounded convincing enough. What I really wanted to say was _I dyed it so I could go serve as you so you wouldn't die! _But luckily I caught myself. Soda nodded, still giving me weird looks. I walked back into my room and grabbed the backpack I had filled with my belongings, and quickly swiped the letter off of the desk. Walking out of my room, I brushed Soda's shoulder; Steve was following him into my room. Darry was still in the kitchen so when I sat on the couch, I opened the letter, hoping the words on the paper had changed overnight, but they didn't.

"Ponyboy hurry up, you're gonna have to walk to school today, Soda can't find his shoes so we're gonna be late as it is," Darry popped his head out. I quickly shoved the letter under the couch cushion. No one would find it unless they were literally on the ground under the couch. I got up and walked out; you may think its mean how I didn't say goodbye or anything. Truth is, it would hurt like hell if I did and IF I did, I would probably start crying, then they would know something was up, and I couldn't risk that. Not one bit. As I got on the bus, I sighed. _This is it, this is really it. _Were my thoughts as I slowly watched home, Tulsa, fade into the distance.

**Later that evening…**

**Sodapop's POV:**

I looked at the clock, only another hour until Steve and I got to close up and head home. I sat in the garage, watching Steve work, slowly spinning a wrench around my finger. "Curtis! You gotta call from your older brother, it sounds urgent," Jerry, my boss, stated as he motioned for me to come inside. _What could Darry want? Usually if it's THAT important, he waits to tell me when I come home. _I thought as I took the phone from Jerry's hand. I waited until Jerry closed the door to begin questioning him. "Darry what's the matter?" I asked, slightly confused.

"It's Ponyboy, he never came home….." Darry's voice on the other end trailed off. I slammed the phone down and sprinted into Jerry's office,

"Jerry, it's urgent. Steve and I gotta go, sorry!" I shouted the last bit as I ran to get Steve out of the garage. Not even telling him the little information I had, I grabbed his arm and we were sprinting like the devil was after us. All the way home, to be greeted with the whole gang, minus Pony of course, in my living room. "Where's the fire?" Steve asked. Johnny quickly whispered something in his ear, his face turned stoic. Darry was hanging up the phone; I assumed he called the police because I could see red and blue flashing lights outside.

Darry motioned for the cops to come in, and he began explaining the story to them. The rest us of were discussing the subject, "He wasn't at school?" I asked because if I was correct, I watched him walk out the door this morning.

"He wasn't in gym, if that's what you're asking," Johnny said.

"He wasn't at lunch either," Two-Bit stated.

"How would you know? You barely pay attention to anything within five feet of you," Dally retorted, pushing Two-Bit off the ground. Darry shot him a glare as a _THUD_ rang throughout the room. It would've been pretty funny, but this was no time for laughing, that's for sure. I blocked all the sound out as I watched Two-Bit pull something out from the couch, figuring it was homework or something, I didn't mind. Until his voice broke mine, and everyone else's thoughts,

"Hey Soda, I didn't know you got a draft letter," he said as soon as the police exited the room. I shot him a glare,

"Two-Shit stop messing around that's not even funny," I choked out, having a slight worry that he wasn't joking,

"I'm not kidding, I have it right here," I felt the blood drain from my face. Darry's head whipped around so fast you could hear his neck crack. The tension in the room was so thick; it felt like I couldn't breathe. My hearing was slowly fading in and out, unfortunately my vision wasn't, because I was able to see Darry mouth 'Ponyboy' then rub his temples, tears forming in his eyes. I got up and walked into my room, ignoring the nervous glance and my thoughts were, _my brother is in Vietnam, all for me, it's my entire fault. _That night I silently cried myself to sleep.

**Oh my goodness, a sad song came on: 'How To Save a Life' by The Fray. I was literally crying while writing this chapter, anyways hope you enjoyed it, reviews make my day, so they are greatly appreciated**

**~Dom :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Come hither young grasshoppers to read this fine piece of writing that you would call a "chapter". Hahaha I have no idea what's wrong with me but I'm in the mood for fancy talk! So if you do recall, my last appearance, I wrote a very dramatic piece. I mean, you gotta go with Pony on this decision, quite a fellow taking the place of his brother Sodapop, who is quite the charmer*winks*. Ha anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: let's have some fun!**

**Dom: *starts dancing* I watched Dirty Dancing yesterday!**

**Darry: So? The guy may look like me but I ain't no dancer.**

**Dom: I own you so *writes that Darry starts dancing* ha!**

**Darry: *facepalms self* no you don't! Get it through your peanut sized brain already!**

**Dom: Geez! No need for the harsh words! I shun you! I also don't own 'The Outsiders' because Darry ruined it for me *sticks tongue out***

**Darry: shut up. Get on with the story already.**

**Chapter 3**

**Sodapop's POV**

I awoke with a start. Normally Pony would have nightmares, but this time, it was me. I had dreamt that Pony was in the Vietnam War taking my place. I rolled over, just to make sure that my arm was around Pony and be thankful that he was still there. But when my arm struck nothing but air, I dropped my head into my hands and groaned. My nightmare was real, and it was happening right now, at this very moment. Remembering last night's event, a stray tear rolled down my cheek. But I quickly brushed it away when Darry yelled that I had someone on the phone for me,

"Soda! Phone call! Whoever is on the line wants to talk to you!" Darry's voice echoed throughout the house,

"Tell 'em I'm not in the mood to talk," I replied. With my luck it would probably be a social worker asking about how we were doing, even though it only happened yesterday. But I rushed out of my room when Darry said his exact words,

"Fine, I just tell Pone you're busy," I've never ran that fast in my life. I snatched the phone from Darry's hand and started yelling into it,

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I winced at my choice of words. This may be the only chance I get to talk to him, and I swear at him within two seconds,

"Look Soda, I know exactly what I'm doing. You don't belong here and I only have a minute left so I'm gonna get all this out," the muffled voice on the other end said, I decided not to argue, not now anyways,

" Sodapop Curtis, you and the gang are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You may think I'm crazy for coming here, but I'm not. Think about how changed you would be IF you came back, you would go from the happy guy everyone knows, to someone who's seen too much. There's a huge if too, if you came back in the casket, I would die on the inside. You don't belong here, hell none of us do. But you've done so much for me I need to repay you. So I love you and Darry and all the guys. But I gotta go, if I don't see any letters from you guys in the next two weeks, when I come back I will kill you. So write okay? Love you, bye," I was just about to say what I needed to, but the line went dead before I could get it out.

What did he think he was doing to me? If he came back in the casket I would literally kill myself. But he was Ponyboy, he was smart, he was strategic, he was Ponyboy, he was a Curtis. I hung up the phone and turned to be face-to-face with a misty eyed Darry, "I've been calling since 7 a.m. they won't do anything about it, they're gonna send him to Vietnam," his voice sounded like he was choking on something. I threw my arms around Darry, we both needed comfort,

"We can't lose him like we did mom and dad," Then I knew what Darry's fear was, why he seemed to push people away instead of draw them in. He was scared, scared of losing them. He and dad used to be so close, all of that was gone in an instant. He was hard on Pony because he didn't want him to end up like people normally did, dead. He seemed so strong, yet he was just a kid. He was Darry.

I moaned as I flopped onto the couch and flicked on the T.V. I turned it back off when I saw what was on. Not even a full day had passed and I was thinking about all the bad things that could happen. _He's gonna die. He's not gonna be the same. He's gonna come back without a leg or missing another body part. He'll turn hard, like Dally. If he comes back alive, social services will take him. He'll come back in a casket. _That was my main fear of this nightmare. He'll die. He's fourteen fighting in Vietnam, in the place of a seventeen year old. Even if he comes back alive, he'll be gone within three days. Darry had called the cops, social services will know, that will be the end of it.

Darry just sat there, head in his hands. His he snapped up when the screen door opened. Two-Bit and Steve came strolling in, "Any news on him?" Two-Bit asked. For once in his life he had a serious face,

"They're not gonna do anything about it, they're still gonna send him," Darry stated, not making eye contact with anyone. I slammed my head back down onto the couch cushion. Hearing those words, _they're still gonna send him,_ ripped my good thoughts to shreds. Steve came over and sat on the couch,

"I'm real sorry Sodapop, but you can still talk to him through letters, I'm sure he'll be home in no time," I knew Steve never liked Ponyboy as a brother, but hearing those words made me feel a little bit better. I popped my head up,

"I know Stevie it's just that, it's my fault. It's my letter; it's me who's supposed to be there, not him." I had a feeling I was going to be guilt tripping A LOT throughout this experience.

**Well, did ya like it? I hope so! So if you'll be so kind as to click the little review button, that would make my day!**

**~Dom :)**


End file.
